Retro Grand Prix
Retro Grand Prix is a feature introduced in ''Mario Kart DS''.'' It consists of the Shell, Banana, Leaf and Lightning Cups. The tracks are taken from all past Mario Kart Games and have been modified to fit to the game's gameplay and/or the system's hardware capabilities. Mario Kart DS In Mario Kart DS '''SNES'(SFC in Japan): These tracks are from Super Mario Kart. They have been remade to 3D and they're the first round of every Retro Cup. N64(64 in Japan): These tracks are from ''Mario Kart 64''. They were given a more realistic look and some minor graphical updates. GBA: These tracks are from Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Just like the SNES ones, they have been remade to 3D and their Music tracks have been remastered. GCN(GC in Japan): These are tracks from [[Mario Kart: Double Dash!!|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]].'' They have been graphically downgraded and some background details and shortcust have been removed. Changes SNES * Mario Circuit 1: * Donut Plains 1: * Koopa Beach 2: * Choco Island 2: N64 * Moo Moo Farm: * Frappe Snowland ** The Ice Sculptures are now more detailed * Choco Mountain ** The wall on 50cc has been removed * Banshee Boardwalk ** The Giant Cheep Cheep has been replaced by a Boss Bass ** The Swoopers finally appear on Time Trials GBA * Peach Circuit: * Bowser Castle 2: * Luigi Circuit: * Sky Garden: GCN * Luigi Circuit: ** The Shortcut behind the Chain Chomp has been removed ** The Wall as seen on 50cc is removed * Baby Park: ** It is now 5 Laps instead of 7 ** The Roller Coaster is removed ** The Volcano from DK Mountain as well as some other background objects have been removed * Mushroom Bridge: ** The Shortcut Above the Bridge has been removed ** The Pipe Shortcut is also removed and the pipe is just a background object ** The whirlpool below the bridge was removed ** The cars are replaced by the ones of the Shroom Ridge * Yoshi Circuit: ** The third Spike has been removed ** The The second Shortcut has been removed ** The Daisy Cruiser and the Yoshi Helicopter have been removed Mario Kart Wii Mario Kart Wii added and ''Mario Kart DS'' tracks into the mix. The most of the retro tracks now make use of Mario Kart Wii's tricks and some Half-Pipes. SNES(SFC in Japan): They have been remade to 3D N64(64 in Japan): They have been Graphically updated GBA: '''They received similar updates to how they were done in Mario Kart DS '''GCN(GC in Japan): They have received neither graphical Updates nor Downgrades but Waluigi Stadium and DK Mountain added Half-Pipes. DS: '''Tracks from Mario Kart DS. They have been Graphically updated. Changes SNES * N64 * GBA * GCN * Peach Beach: * Waluigi Stadium: * Mario Circuit: * DK Mountain: ** The Deep Grass is replaced by Mud ** Ramps have been added to the Volcano ** The Sign before the cannon now says "DK Cannon" instead of "DONKEY CANNON" ** Half-Pipes have been added ** Only the Giant Boulders make you flip, the smaller ones will just slow you down. DS * Mario Kart 7 In Mario Kart 7 the racetracks have been modified to include Gliding and underwater Drive, it also adds tracks from Mario Kart Wii into the mix. '''SNES: N64: GBA: GCN: DS: Wii: Changes SNES * N64 * GBA * GCN * DS * Wii * Mario Kart 8 In Mario Kart 8 Unlike the previous games, the tracks received heavy visual Changes and added Anti-Gravity. Mario Kart 7 tracks have been added into the mix. As the Nintendo Switch port has the same 48 tracks as the original, it won't be taken into account. SNES: N64: GBA: GCN: DS: Wii: 3DS: Changes SNES * N64 * GBA * GCN * DS * Wii * 3DS * Category:Mario Kart series